Visitation
by Kalanna Dae
Summary: Sequel to Consultation. Linus gives Charlie his payment. Cue Charlie giving advice to the rookie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form, with the exception of an Ocean's 13 DVD, own Ocean's Eleven or The Italian Job. In short, I am not awesome enough to own them.**

**::Trumpets sound:: It's finally here! Over a year later, no less. My sincerest apologies, when I released Consultation, I had a good idea of how this one was going to turn out, but then I got caught up with other bunnies. I will do my best to make sure that the wait for the next one (which I've tentatively titled Violation,) is not nearly so long. (BTW, reviews are excellent motivation! Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**I would also like to thank everyone who favorited or reviewed Consultation as well as those who put me on author alert! You guys are amazing!**

**And yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a sequel to my previous fic Consultation. This one won't make much sense if you haven't read that one first.**

Visitation: Ocean's 11/Italian Job Crossover Fic

Linus cursed Rusty under his breath. All he had wanted was to go back home to Chicago. He would go and see his dad, maybe do some pick pocketing for old times sake (since he didn't need to do it for the money now), but instead he got stuck with the job of delivery boy.

Though it wasn't necessarily Rusty's fault. Danny was the one who was originally going to drop off Charlie payment, but he was, well, off to prison for violating his parole and Rusty had to tie up all the loose ends. And the rest of the Eleven didn't know about Charlie's role in their heist. Which was he was now in Philadelphia, ringing the doorbell of a house in a middle-class neighbourhood.

There was a long pause, and just before he went to ring again, the door was opened to Charlie. He looked surprised to see him, but recovered quickly. "Come on in, Linus." Shifting the duffel bag with the money to his other hand, Linus complied.

The house was nice, but not conspicuously so. After all, Linus observed, it would be difficult to explain where all the money came from. The entryway looked fairly normal, but as they moved deeper into the house, there were items laying about that implied that the inhabitants weren't by any means ordinary; some blueprints with a lot of notes, combination locks that looked eerily similar to those on a safe, drilling tools and other such paraphernalia.

Eventually Charlie led Linus to what appeared to be an office, with two desks facing each other, both extremely cluttered. Charlie directed Linus to one of the chairs. "Have a seat," before moving to a rather large cabinet.

It was apparently a process to open, as Linus sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes while Charlie opened what was revealed to be a safe. Leaving the door slightly ajar, Charlie sat down as well.

"Everything went okay?"

At first, Linus wasn't sure what to say. After he was a rookie, it had been his first and, so far, only heist. But looking at Charlie's encouraging face, Linus started telling of the events that had occurred after their meeting (and some before, since Linus wasn't sure how much Charlie knew), telling of Tess, the pinch, of almost killing Yen, working to get the slip on Benedict, ending with Danny going back to jail for a few months for breaking his parole.

When it was all done Charlie looked quite satisfied. "You did good for your first time. Are you going to do any more jobs?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Right now I just want to go home, relax a little bit after all the stress. Though I think over ten million dollars will keep me occupied for a while."

Charlie nodded. "Don't be in a rush to get another job. There are more important things in life than money. I wish I had learned that earlier in life."

Linus frowned, a little puzzled. "But isn't that how you met Stella? Through a job?" Charlie chuckled.

"No. I met her before, though it was through a job that we became more than acquaintances. And it was more than a job too." He refused to elaborate and something in Charlie's voice told Linus not to ask any further questions. The silence stretched between them, with both staring off into space.

The opening and closing of a door startled them out of their stupor.

"Charlie? You home?" The voice belonged to Stella.

She appeared in the doorway to the office. "Linus? Good to see you! I trust everything went well?"

Linus stood up to greet her with a small smile. "More or less. Just came to give Charlie his payment."

Stella nodded in understanding. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm cooking?"

A cough from behind him drew his attention back to Charlie, who was making a slashing motion across his throat. He turned back to Stella. "Sure, why not?"

Stella's face lit up. "Great! I'll go get it started!"

When she was out of the room, Charlie commented "Her cooking is less than stellar, just so you know."

Linus shrugged. "It seemed rude to decline, and I don't really have an excuse."

"Your funeral. Literally."

As they moved to leave the room, Charlie stopped Linus. "I meant what I said earlier. To quote Stella's father, 'Find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, and hold on to her forever.'"

**Yes, this one is much shorter. I just thought it was a good place to end it. **

**As always, if you spot any errors, please let me know! Reviews are also very helpful in general (please not, flames are used to cook marshmallows). Some minor edits may take place in the next week, when I hope I have some time to rewatch IJ and O11 to make sure I didn't make any mistakes with the continuity.**

**And (this is it, I swear!) I've also joined Twitter recently! My username is KalannaDae so if you'd like to look me up… I haven't tweeted much, but I hope to do so more in the future. Maybe post tidbits about my recent bunnies in addition to my random observations of the world.**

**(Apologies for the super long ANs!)**


End file.
